


You Found Me

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Sadness, a tiny bit voilence, declawed yaku, neko yaku, self doubt, small injury, some blood, sorry yaku, tiny bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Lev picks up a stray cat, only to be Yaku, a homeless neko. Lev agrees to let Yaku stay with him until his injury heals, but soon finds himself wanting Yaku to stay. He only wonders if Yaku feels the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha....this is so not spell checked and I feel like it's rushed. This is also me procrastinating on homework and such. I feel like I'm running out of ideas....  
> On a side note, nekos are known to not wear much for clothes in their home and stick to wearing all layers when out in public. It's common for them to be in their undergarments  
> another side note: When a neko gets injured, it doesnt matter which form, the injury stays with them when they change and doesnt affect the healing process.  
> another another side note: Thank you circuscrow for giving me the idea to use dogs in the series. Although this is the prolly the only fic that will contain a dog. Not much for reusing ideas over in the series.
> 
> I recommend looking up what each cat breed is before reading to help get a better visual. Like, Yaku's cat breed has a different style tail and I was unsure how to word it sorry.
> 
> Cat Breeds:  
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail

“Wait here where it isn’t so busy Mori.” Hino says, leaving Yaku to stand by the alleyway next to the bookstore. “Our apartment is a few blocks down but I need to talk to the landlady first?”

“Why can’t I go with you Toshi?”

“The landlady isn’t a fan of nekos.” Hino explains.

“Then why are we living there?” Yaku cocks his head to the side.

“Because it was the only place available that is also nice and cheap in this area.” Hino smiles, taking off his fancy watch and handing it to Yaku. “I’ll be a half hour tops. If I’m late, you can pick where we eat tonight.”

“Ok Toshi.”

 “Good kitty.” Hino scratches Yaku behind the ear, right where Yaku likes it. He smiles, watching his owner walk off to cross the street.

Once 40 minutes pasted, Yaku was worried. Hino was always on time. The only time he wasn’t was when he made deals with Yaku above who picked where to eat and such. An hour ticked by and Yaku almost left to look for him. Yaku stayed, incase Hino came back. It was getting dark. Yaku is afraid of the dark. The strand of people was thinning out. Hino never carried a cellphone, was too old fashioned, so Yaku wasn’t sure how else to reach him. He could go to the police, but he wasn’t sure they would listen to a nekos. He knows some owners just leave their pets on the streets.

_Toshi wouldn’t leave me. He loves me too much._

Yaku takes a few deep breathes then focuses on trying to pick up Hino’s scent. He can’t pick it up, groaning and kicking the ground. He sits against the wall in the alley, hugging his knees to his chest. Yaku holds the watch tightly in his hands.

Morning comes and Yaku is still alone. He stayed up all night, hoping that Hino would come back, but he never did. Yaku starts to cry, thinking he’ll be alone forever until a voice to his right startles him.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Yaku looks up to find a boy about his height. He’s dirty, along with his clothes. Brown hair hangs in front of his face, along with a patch of blond in the middle. The boy smiles. Yaku explains the story, hoping the other neko understands that he wasn’t abandoned on purpose.

“If you want, I don’t have an owner, and I live in this alley. You can stay with me until your owner comes back.” The boy offers. “I am kinda lonely too.”

“Thanks. I’m Yaku Morisuke.”

“Nishinnoya Yuu.”

~~

When Kuroo saw Lev’s name light up on his phone, Kuroo already had a feeling what Lev was going to ask. It was Saturday morning and Kuroo wanted to sleep in for once. He knew if he didn’t answer Lev the first time, the man would keep calling. Kuroo groans, picking his phone up and answering.

“Lev, it’s 7am on a damn Saturday.”

“I’m sorry, but you see, I caught this wild cat and…”

“Lev, I told you, not every wild cat is also a neko. They’re pretty much regular cats.”

“Oh, that’s not why I’m calling. This cat won’t stop running around and I need help catching it and you live the closest to me.”

Kuroo groans. Lev is too happy for this time in the morning. Of course he’s the closest to Lev- they live a few floors apart.

“Fine, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Bring Kenma too.” Lev chirps, hanging up.

Kenma buries his face further into Kuroo’s chest after hearing his name. Kuroo rubs Kenma’s back. “I know kitten.” He mutters. “C’mon, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back to sleep.”

After getting dressed and dragging Kenma out of bed, they stand on the other side of Lev’s door. Kuroo knocks with one hand, the other wrapped around Kenma’s shoulders.

“Come in!” Lev yells.

The two enter, Kuroo closing the door. Lev’s apartment is smaller than Kuroo’s and of course, things are messy. Kuroo sighs, finding Lev standing next to the fridge. On top of the fridge was said cat. Light brown, with the right ear freshly torn, all red and infected. Short tail about three inches curled up.

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Lev announces loudly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Lev, I’ve told you before, you can’t just pick up street cats and take them home.”

“I’m sorry, but this one is hurt and I couldn’t help it.” Lev whines. The cat above their heads hisses. “Kenma, you can talk to cats right?”

“Not really, no.” Kenma mumbles. Lev whines again. “But this is a neko.”

Lev lights up. “Really? It is?”

“How can you tell kitten?”

“Nekos have a slightly different scent from normal cats. But not all nekos can pick up on it.” Kenma explains, yawning again.

“That’s so cool!” Lev exclaims.

“So, you can try to reason with the cat?” Kuroo asks.

“I might.” Kenma sighs, wishing he kept quiet. He’s too tired to deal with Lev’s stupid problem. Kenma climbs on the counter next to the fridge. The cat looks at Kenma and calms down. “It’s ok kitty. These two idiots won’t hurt you.” The cat meows, walking closer to Kenma. Kenma scoops the cat in his arms, slowly and carefully climbing down. Lev reaches for the cat, who hisses and swats at the hand. “Get some clothes Lev. In case he changes.”

“Right!” Lev runs down the hallway.

“I can’t believe that idiot managed to pick up a neko.” Kuroo runs a hand through his hair.

Lev runs back, holding a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “When is he going to change?”

“I don’t know. We don’t just do it whenever we want.”

Lev whines again but his prayers are answered when the cat glows and takes the form of a naked human. The male is short, with light brown hair. His ears curl back on reflexes, his tail curling together even tighter. Kenma snatches the clothes from Lev’s hands, handing them over. The male puts them one, side glancing Lev, who is holding his hands together, smiling like an idiot. The shirt is hanging off both shoulders and the male has to roll the sweatpants at the hem a few times so he can walk without tripping over the ends.

“Hello, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. My partner Kozume Kenma. And this idiot is Haiba Lev.” Kuroo says.

“Yaku Morisuke.” Yaku bows. “Thank you for the clothes, but I must be going.”

“Don’t go.” Lev almost shouts, grabbing Yaku’s arm.

“You’re hurt.” Kuroo says. “We need to take you to Daichi’s.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I have to find my friend.” Yaku glares up at Lev, cursing at how tall the man is.

“We might be able to help.” Lev exclaims.

“I doubt it.”

“We can try. But you have to let us take care of you.” Lev begs.

Yaku glances to Kenma. Kenma shrugs. Yaku sighs “Fine.”

Lev takes Yaku to Daichi’s. Kenma made sure he got out of going and Kuroo didn’t want to leave Kenma alone. Lev talks about his life the whole way there.

“Do you ever shut up?” Yaku grumbles.

“Hmmm….sometimes yea. But anyways..”

“Listen.” Yaku interrupts. “Please be quiet. My ear already hurts and with you talking, it’s giving me a headache.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” Lev blurts out.

Yaku doesn’t respond, not sure how to. He’s not cute. He’s vicious and mean.

Lev laughs. “How old are you? You’re pretty short to be an adult.”

That does it. Yaku kicks Lev in the shin. “I am 23 you beanpole.”

“Woah. You are older than me?”

Yaku sighs. “How much farther?” He groans. The pain in his ear is really starting to hurt.

“We’re here.” Lev ushers Yaku inside. “Daichi!”

“Lev, I am not checking to see if…hello.” Daichi says entering the main room. “You actually have a neko this time.” Suga pops in behind Daichi.

“Daichi look.” Suga coos. “Another child to take under my care.”

“Suga, Yaku isn’t a child. I know he’s short, but…ow!!” Lev holds his shin.

“Yaku, right? Come here and I’ll look at your ear.” Daichi says. Yaku hops up on the table. Daichi looks at his ear before retrieving the things needed to clean it out. “How did you cut it?”

“On a fence. Running from dogs.” Yaku explains, wincing as the cut gets cleaned.

Daichi scrunches up his nose. “When did this happen?”

“A week ago maybe.”

Daichi turns to Lev. “Why didn’t you bring him in sooner?”

“I found him this morning.” Lev hunches over.

“Quite hunching over or you’ll get back problems.” Yaku snaps. Lev straightens ups, standing at his normal height.

Suga giggles, sitting on the table and wrapping an arm around Yaku. “You and me are going to get along great.”

Daichi sighs. “Anyways, Yaku, you need stitches. The cut is deep and it won’t heal right if I don’t. Plus, it could get infected.”

“Fine.”

“Lev, are you his owner?”

“No, I only found him.” Lev shakes his head.

“Do you have an owner?” Daichi asks. “I can call them.”

“I do, but I don’t know where he is.” Yaku mumbles.

“What do you mean?”

“He told me to wait for him, but he never came back. That was a year ago at least.” Yaku explains like it’s no big deal, but mostly so he doesn’t receive sympathy. Suga hugs Yaku, who blinks a few times at the sudden gesture.

“Yaku, I need to stitch up your ear.” Daichi informs, changing to topic quickly.

“Alright.”

“You’ll need to come in once a week so I can look at it and make sure it heals properly. Will you be staying with Lev?” Daichi asks, gathering the materials. Suga jumps down, helping Daichi.

“Yes, I will be.” Yaku knows he’ll regret it, but the man had offered. Plus, he doesn’t know where his friend is, having been taken away by some stranger a week ago. Yaku closes his eyes, laying on the table. He hears Lev squeal in excitement.

Later that night, Yaku sleeps on the couch. He tosses and turns all night, not sleeping at all.

~~

“I need to go somewhere.” Yaku says as soon as Lev wakes up the next morning.

“Where?”

“Where I was living before you found me. I want my things.”

“After breakfast.” Lev mumbles, heading to the kitchen. “Whatcha hungry for?”

“Oh, whatever you have. I’m not picky.” Yaku sits at the table, looking around the kitchen. He doesn’t like the silence, but he’s not sure what to say. “So…uh…what do you do for a job?”

Lev turns around from the fridge, holding a carton of milk. “I work in an office with Kuroo. The man with the crazy hair.”

“Oh, that must be boring.”

“Boring?” Lev cocks his head. “Everyone I work with is really fun. Plus, my boss is awesome too.”

“My owner had an office job. He never like it.” Yaku clarifies.

“It can be boring. But maybe it’s just because I don’t like to sit still very long.” Lev smiles as he pours two glasses of milk.

“Why did you get an office job then?” Yaku grabs his glass.

“I wanted to play pro volleyball, but I wasn’t good enough. My sister said an office job would be good since there’s always openings.”

Yaku doesn’t say anything after that. He doesn’t know what it’s like for jobs out there, plus he doesn’t know Lev very good.

“I play with everyone on the floor sometimes. We get together after work and play.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yea, I’m happy with my life.”

“Then anything else doesn’t matter.” Yaku says, downing the milk. Lev finishes his drink, smiling at Yaku with a milk mustache. Yaku roll his eyes. “Wipe your face.”

~~

“You really lived here for a year?” Lev exclaims, looking at the big dumpster tipping on its side. The opening it turned towards the wall, a small crack as the entrance. “Weren’t you ever lonely?”

“I had Noya, but he’s gone. Somebody picked him up.”

“That’s the friend you’re trying to find?” Lev asks.

“Yea.”

“Was it hard living on the streets?” Lev wonders.

“Y-Yea, before my owner bought me, I was declawed. A declawed cat living on the streets is not easy. Noya was a huge help. He’s like my brother.”

“Yaku…” Lev gasps, hands covering his mouth.

“It’s fine Lev.” Yaku shrugs it off. “I learned to live with it.”

Lev’s quiet. Then, to change the subject. “Are you going to get your things?”

“Yes, chill.” Yaku grumbles. He pushes the dumpster away so he can squeeze. Lev waits a few minutes before Yaku reappears, a big black backpack in his hands. “I’m ready.”

“Let’s grab some lunch.”

Lev announces, grabbing Yaku’s wrist and pulling him out of the alley and onto the busy street. Yaku almost says something, but after being bumped into a few times, he lets it slide. He’s dragged into a small café. They order and find a spot near the back to sit and wait.

“Can you tell me more about your owner?” Lev asks.

“He’s a nice old man. Retired about fifteen years ago and bought me. I was about eight. He had no kids nor wife. Lots of money so we traveled a lot.”

“So cool. I wanna travel. I never left Tokyo.”

“I left the country a few times. He wanted to move back here so we did, but that’s when he didn’t come back.” Yaku sighs. “I know he didn’t just leave me. He loves me. Something happened to him, I know it.”

“Yaku…” Lev whispers, wanting to reach out and hug, but he restrained himself from doing so.

~~

Once home, Yaku goes into the bathroom and changes into the clothes from his backpack. He puts on boxers, nothing else. He hands back Lev’s clothes. “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but you’re too tall.”

“Yaku, maybe you’re just short.”

That comment earns a kick in the back of the knee. Lev laughs it off. “It’s getting colder out. Don’t you want more layers?”

“I don’t like wearing a lot of clothes.”

“If you need anything, let me know. I want to make sure your comfortable here.” Lev smiles.

“Thank you, but I don’t think I will.” Yaku sits on the couch, digging in one of the pockets until he finds the watch.

“Ooooo.” Lev leans in over the couch. “That’s pretty.”

“My owner gave it to me.”

“It’s cool.”

Yaku shrugs. “Yea, I guess so.”

“Tomorrow I have to work. I’ll be gone from 7 to around 5. Will you be ok by yourself?” Lev asks.

“I’ll be fine.” Yaku digs in his bag some more.

“Sorry I don’t have a spare bedroom. You can sleep in my room if you want.”

“No!” Yaku almost shouts. “You’re already doing enough. Besides, you wouldn’t fit on the couch and you’ll hurt your back on the floor.”

“Awww…Mori cares for me.” Lev teases, meaning no harm with the nickname.

Yaku snaps his head around to Lev. “What did you call me?” He asks in a low voice.

“Mori?” Lev cocks his head, confused.

“Don’t call me that.” He glares. No one called him that except for his owner. And Yaku doesn’t need to be reminded that his owner isn’t around anymore.

“I’m sorry Yaku. I didn’t mean any harm.” Lev bows.

“It’s fine….” Yaku mumbles.

~~

It took a week to get used to living with Lev. The man was loud and chipper even early in the morning. Yaku learned the man went on daily jogs at 5:30 in the morning, then came back and got ready for work. And getting his things, Yaku slept better, but mostly due to the stuffed plushie of a cat that his owner had given him. It was also weird not sleeping next to somebody. Yaku always slept with Hino, then always next to Noya. Now, he didn’t have anybody. He couldn’t just ask to sleep with Lev, even when he’s in cat form 90% of the time at night.

Yaku sighs, opening the fridge. Lev was watching tv, waiting for his sister to come visit. He warned Yaku that she is almost like the girl version of Lev. Yaku is considering forcing himself to turn cat so he doesn’t have to deal with it. There’s a knock on the door and Lev bounces up to answer it.

He swings the door open, greeted by not only his sister, but a golden lab. The dog barks happily.

“Alisa, I thought you were stopping by after you dropped off Rocky.” Lev whines.

“I have plans with Akane. I promised we’d go out.”

The dog breaks free from Alisa’s grasps, running straight to the fridge, where Yaku sat on top of it. Yaku sits on his hands and knees, back arched, hisses despite being in human form. The dog jumps and rests its front paws on the fridge, barking.

“Alisa!”

“I’m sorry.”

The two rush to the fridge, Alisa pulling the dog away. “I’m sorry. I thought I was holding him tighter.”

Yaku glares down at the dog, who has calmed down. The dog wags its tail, looking happy.

“You can come down. He only gets excited for a few minutes then he’s fine.”

“I’m not getting down until that thing leaves.” Yaku hisses.

“He’s not mine I swear. I just watch him for a friend. I have a neko too, so I know how you feel.” Alisa smiles.

“I don’t care who he belongs too.” Yaku grumbles.

“I’m sorry. Lyovochka didn’t tell me he had a neko.” She punches her brother lightly in the shoulder.

“He’s doesn’t belong to me. He’s only staying with me until his ear gets better.” Lev explains.

“Lyov _what_?” Yaku cocks his head to the side.

“It’s Russian.” She says.

“You’re Russian?” Yaku asks.

“Half Russian actually.” She points out.

Yaku hums, realizing it makes since with Lev’s towering height and strange personality.

“Oh Lev, you have to see Akane in her new cat sweater, she looks adorable.” Alisa squeals, letting the leash go again and pulling her phone out. She drags Lev to the couch and sits him down, showing him the photos. Alisa fills Lev in on her life the last few weeks, repeating herself many times. She leaves an hour later, Lev sighing in relief.

He loves when his sister visits, but she’s talks nonstop, not that Lev can complain, since he can be the same way. He walks to the fridge to find Yaku asleep, hugging his knees to his chest. Lev smiles softly. He reaches his arms up, shaking Yaku.

“Yaku, wake up.” Lev says. Yaku groans, but doesn’t wake up. Lev shakes him harder until Yaku wakes up, screaming and failing his arms, pushing Lev’s away. Yaku leans too far forward and falls right into Lev’s arm.

“I…uh…t-thank you.” Yaku looks into a pair of green cat-like eyes.

“Anytime Yaku.” Lev smiles, not realizing Yaku was getting uncomfortable in Lev’s arms.

“Put me down please.”

“Oh right sorry.” Lev sets Yaku down, laughing sheepishly.

~~

“Yaku, we’re going out to celebrate.” Lev cheers.

“Why?” Yaku groans. Going out means his has to put on pants and a shirt.

“Because you’re all healed.” Lev smiles. “We can pick anywhere you want.”

“I don’t know what’s around here to eat. You can just pick.” Yaku shrugs that decision onto Lev, not really caring where to eat. Since living on the streets, Yaku learned not to be picky where to eat.

“What’s your favorite food?” Lev asks.

“Stir-fry veggies.”

“Then that’s what we’re having.” Lev announces, clapping his hands together. “Go get ready.”

Yaku pouts. “Fine.”

Lev drags Yaku to a small restaurant and orders. Yaku feels out of place, being the only neko inside. His ears fall flat against his head, trying to seem normal. He keeps glancing around the room, some people staring. He fidgets in his seat.

“Yaku, are you ok?”

“I’m…I need to use the bathroom.” He half shouts, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. He doesn’t need to go, just needed to get away from prying eyes. He washes his hands, wasting some time to calm down. A knock at the door alerts him that someone wants to use the bathroom. “I’m coming.” Yaku opens the door and steps out, almost bumping into a big tall man. “I’m sorry sir. Please excuse me.” He bows slightly. He was raised to be respectful and even after living on the streets, the lessons he learned stuck with him.

“That’s right. You better be sorry.” The man snaps. Yaku opens his mouth to say something, but the man cuts him off. “Save it freak. You ain’t worth anything.”

“Freak? I am not a freak!” Yaku yells.His ower always said to be nice, unless that person is being a dick to you, then no rules matter.

“Like hell you ain’t.” The man scoffs. “Anyone would get rid of you. You ain’t worth buying. You’re short and weak.”

Yaku stands up straight. “Listen here buddy, I may be short, but I AM NOT WEAK!”

“Anyone with your height is weak.”

Yaku growls, jumping on the man and hitting him. He doesn’t hear Lev’ voice yelling to stop. He doesn’t hear the waitresses scream. Soon, there is blood on his knuckles and he’s being dragged away. Lev carries him all the way back to the apartment. Lev carries him into the bathroom and sets him on the counter.

“I’m not weak.” Yaku mumbles.

“I never thought you were.” Lev says softly, grabbing a cloth and getting get it wet. He takes one of Yaku’s hands and gently wipes the blood off. “I know you’re strong Yaku. Youlost your claws, but you kept going. You kept living, after you lost your owner. You’re strong Yaku. I’m proud of you.” Lev smiles softly.

Yaku blinks a few times, unsure what to say. He blushes, turning his head. “S-Shut up…”

Lev laughs softly. “And I think you’re the perfect height too.”

Later that night, when Yaku thinks Lev is asleep, he crawls in bed with him curling up against Lev’s side. Lev moves and Yaku freezes, unsure what to say if Lev wakes up, but instead, Lev wraps an arm around Yaku and holds him close.

~~

“Yaku, I have some good news for you.” Lev announces, closing the door after coming home from work. Yaku sits on the fridge, playing with the toy mouse Lev had gotten him, despite saying that he would never play with it. Lev learned earlier that Yaku likes to sleep on the fridge for whatever reasons. “Wha…? Make yourself human Yaku.”

Yaku meows again, but curls back into a ball. Lev frowns, walking into the apartment. “Yaku, I found your found. Noya right?”

This gets Yaku’s attention. He peeks over the fridge at Lev.

“He’s outside with his owner.”

Yaku jumps on the counter, then on the floor, running to the door that Lev left opened. He steps outside to Find Noya as a human, standing with a big tall man. Noya screams, picking up Yaku and hugging him.

“Morisuke! I missed you so much!” Noya cries, Yaku meows.

“Let’s go inside Noya…” The tall man gestures.

“Right.” Noya walks inside with his owner. Lev smiles at them.

“Thank you for letting in.” The man bows. “I’m Asahi.”

“Lev. I’m happy to help Yaku.” They shake hands, then turn to the nekos.

Noya sits on the couch, hugging a now naked Yaku, both crying and mumbling things. Asahi turns red, avoiding his eyes. Lev just smiles.

“Yuu, I was so sacred I would never see you again.”

“You were scared? I was scared.” Noya lets out a weak laugh.

“We should leave them alone.” Asahi whispers to Lev, who nods and leads him in the kitchen.

Noya smiles. “Do you like your new owner?”

“He’s not my owner.” Yaku mumbles. “He was letting my stay until my ear healed.” His ear healed a few days ago, but Yaku found himself not wanting to leave. It’s only been a few weeks, but he found himself not wanting to go back on the streets. Plus, Lev never brought up the thought that Yaku could leave.

“If he asked you to stay, would you?”

“Maybe? You seem happier.”

Noya grins. “Asahi is great. We started dating too.”

Yaku gasps, mostly since the man seems to be the complete opposite of Noya.

“I know, I know. It’s weird.”

“Not that. Just…he seems so shy and you’re so loud.” Yaku says.

“Gee thanks.” Noya laughs. “I wanted to find you as soon as I was caught, but I was living with Asahi and at the time, it was temporary, so I wanted to wait. Then Asahi got a call from Daichi about you and I was so happy. I’m glad the tall guy let us come over.”

“Lev is nice. He just wanted me to be happy.” Yaku mutters, finally grabbing his bag next to the couch to put on a pair of boxers. He knows Noya doesn’t care, but Noya’s owner might not want to see him naked.

“Are you happy here?” Noya asks quietly.

“Yea…” Yaku answers after thinking about it. “I am, but Lev is just being nice.”

“That’s what I thought about Asahi, but in the end, he grew attached to me like I did to him.”

“It’s just…hard to accept a new owner after Toshi.” Yaku feels the tears in his eyes.

“I know what you mean Morisuke.” Noya pulls the boy into a hug. “I didn’t want to think about living with another person, but now, I wouldn’t be able to leave Asahi.” Noya rubs Yaku’s back as he cries.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbles.

“It’s ok.” Noya pats his back. “Let it out and you’ll feel better.”

~~

“Y-Yaku…” Lev hesitates, something that Yaku picks up on right away. “Can…Can I talk to you?”

Yaku only nods, knowing where this is going. He’s going to kick Yaku out. It’s been a week since Noya’s visit and Yaku has tried to avoid any and all talks about him leaving. Lev sits down on the couch.

“Well…Kuroo and I…we tried to find your owner…” Lev takes a deep breath. This conversation is not at all what Yaku was expecting. “He’s….he died….the day you last saw him. A car crash…he died…” Lev’s crying, which makes Yaku cry. “I’m sorry Yaku.”

Yaku just cries, tensing up when Lev embraces him. Yaku buries his face in Lev’s chest, gripping his shirt. Lev holds him, comforting him as he cries. Lev holds Yaku until he stops crying and long after that. Yaku falls asleep, clinging to Lev. It’s been too long since he felt the warmth from another person besides Noya. He misses this. Yaku groans when Lev tries to pull apart.

“Yaku…I have to work tomorrow….” Lev whispers.

Yaku looks up at Lev, eyes half shut. “Can I…sleep with you? I don’t want to…” _be alone._ Yaku has been sneaking into Lev’s bed at night, either in human or cat form. He’s glad Lev hasn’t asked about it yet.

“Y-yea…sure.”

~~

“Yaku, I just…” Lev sighs, splashing cold water on his face. He wants to ask Yaku to stay, but he doesn’t know how to say it. He wants to believe Yaku wants to stay, otherwise the neko wouldn’t have been sneaking in his bed for the last week. That, and his ear has been before Noya’s visit, giving Yaku plenty of time to leave if he wanted too. Lev emerges from the bathroom to find Yaku sitting at the table, drinking milk.

“I would have made breakfast, but I never learned to cook.” Yaku mumbles.

“That’s ok. Kuroo usually brings me some breakfast.” Lev smiles. “Listen Yaku…I wanted to say something…”

“What is it?”

“I…You can leave whenever you want.” Lev blurts out. He slaps a hand over his mouth. That was not what he wanted to say. He watches Yaku’s face, looking down, then back at Lev, a forced smile on his face. “Wait…I mean, if you…”

“I…I understand. T-thank you for everything you’ve done. I…I’ll gather my things up and leave soon.”

“No, wait Yaku, that’s not….”

“You should go. You have a habit on leaving for work late. We don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“R-right….”

Lev’s feet drag him to work, where Kuroo notices right away that something is off.

“Alright, tell daddy what’s wrong?” Kuroo asks, teasing, unaware how big the problem is. When Lev explains to Kuroo, Kuroo’s expression drops. “You’re an idiot. It sounds like Yaku cares about you too.”

“But I told him he could leave.” Lev whines. “I like Yaku…maybe more…”

“Look, if he does leave, you can find him again. But I doubt he’ll leave.”

“Ok.” Lev answers, but not believing Kuroo.

He manages to make it through the rest of day, trudging home. He opens his apartment door, already finding it unlocked. _He must have left._ Still, Lev checks the top of the fridge and finds it empty. _Yea, Kuroo was right. He sure stayed._ Lev thought bitterly. The toy mouse lays on the floor of the kitchen. Lev sighs, walking to his bedroom to change out of his suit.

When he opens the door, he almost gasps. Yaku lays stretched out on the bed, sleeping. Lev squeals, jumping on Yaku and hugging him.

“Ahh!” Yaku cries. “L-Lev…wait…”

“Yaku, I thought you were going to leave. I don’t want you to leave. I like you a lot. Please don’t ever leave.” Lev babbles.

The only thing that registers in Yaku’s mind is that Lev said he liked him a lot. He grabs Lev by the collar and kisses him mid-sentence. Lev freezes. Yaku releases him, cheeks red.

“Lev, just shut up.” Yaku says.

“I just…you stayed…”

“I want to stay with you. Even if you drive me crazy sometimes.”

“Oh Yaku.” Lev mumbles, hugging him again.

Yaku pushes him off. “Yea, that’s enough hugging, please.”

“Of course Yaku.” Lev smiles sheepishly.

“C-call me Morisuke….or Mori…” Yaku mumbles.

“Morisuke. I like it.” He says, kissing Yaku once more.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at tumblr at akua-rose. And my not so active twitter and instagram at akuarose180
> 
> check out this [fanart](https://paperdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/168340345302/japanese-bobtail-neko-yaku-from-akua-rose-s) drawn by paperdragon on tumblr 
> 
> I have lined up next is  
> Kagehina  
> Tsukkiyama  
> kiyokoyachi  
> ukaitakade
> 
> So.....if i consider doing a Ushiwake and Tendou, do y'all want it on the list?


End file.
